Happiness
by gaaraslovergurl
Summary: We all know the tale of the great Harry potter andhis friends,but this tale is not about them. Its about a boy named Draco Malfoy and a certain little Lady, and their trials throughout their young adult life.OC/Draco
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary

We all know the tale of the great Harry potter and his friends we know of their loves, their laughs, their fun and their tears, but this tale is not about them. Its about a boy named Draco Malfoy and a certain little Lady, and their trials throughout their young adult life. Finally a story that hasn't been told before!OC/ Draco

AN; Updates will not come at a regular pace and for that I am sorry, I only have access to internet about once a month but have access to computer everyday, confused? Me too! Anyway, All criticisms are accepted, aspiring writer who would love some input

Sky Calls hung her head as her smoky eyes travelled over the letter once more. Her mother sure had a way with words that was unlike that of any other. She lifted her legs from where they hung over the windowsill and brought them to her chest resting her head on her knees as she drew her eyes closed and tightened her hand into a fist.

Unfortunately the sound crumpling paper and the knowledge that her mothers perfectly crafted words and fancy unnecessary letter lead were being squished into oblivion did nothing to sooth the swelling feeling of tears in her eyes and the lump in her throat. It did however distract her attention from the Slytherin boys that were slowly making the way towards her down the corridor.

"Ahhh, just the eye candy we were searching for, Sky princess, heard your mama's searching for her baby girl's prince charming? Think I should place my bid?" The leader of the group, with his greasy hands said as he stepped forward and pulled Sky from her perch and far to close for her liking. As his hand moved to her cheek Sky stood there like a motionless doll and prayed for the horror to end. " Could get used to it I think, having a pretty little thing like you at my beck and call, there to fulfil my every need..."

With that Sky had had enough and managed to push herself from his grasp, dropping the letter from her mother as she did so. When she moved to pick it up she unintentionally drew their attention to it and the boy who had been plaguing her with his unwanted attention earlier dived to pick it up before she did.

Sky sighed as his eyes first lit up with the excitement of using what was in the letter against her then darkened rapidly at the sight of the family name of the person her mother was discussing a betrothal with.

"Come on guys." He said as he shoved the letter into her hand and ran off. Just as Sky expected him too. Then they left.

Shaking her head Sky tore up the letter and placed it in the first trash bin she saw on her way back towards her common room. Thoughts off her future plaguing her mind like a rapturous disease. Her mother should have known that Sky wanted more than just what her mother had.

Sure, Marriage was in her future one day, and so were children, but right when she was done school? And to a man she wouldn't even love at that. Such was the life her mother had planned for her. The same as it was for her mother before her and her grandmother and every woman in the Calls family before them.

One would think that the fact Sky hadn't been put in Slytherin would clue them in to the fact that Sky was destined for far more than what they had planned for her. She remembered it as if it was yesterday. She also still felt the sting of the hurtful words her father had spouted afterwards. Telling her that it was her fault, for being so interested in books and the like. Her fault that the sorting hat had placed her in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin.

"Sky!" Riena Cordello called as Sky entered the Ravenclaw tower and sat down in one of the soft blue chairs and pulled a Herbology text onto her lap. Riena was Sky's closest friend, a girl who was orphaned at a young age and adopted by a father who only took in children for the government support money.

Excetra Cordello, her adopted brother was on the other side of the Room with Kyle Murrow. He was also one of the unfortunate children taken in by Riena's adopted father. This wouldn't have been a problem, save for the feelings he holds for his 'sister' and the way she feels for him in return.

Kyle, a half blood who's mother died when he was young completed this group of study passionate Ravenclaws. Friends with a history that made them nearly inseparable. Even if Sky's parents thought that their pretty little well bread daughter was too good for those she hung out with.

"Mom send another letter? Who is it this time?" Riena asked, knowing full well what the situation was with Sky's parental figures.

"Don't know why you take the 'discussion stage' so seriously, she's cancelled what? Four of them now?" Ex intercepted as Sky, having ignored Riena's question kept reading the text.

"She's arranged for me to go on a date with this one." Sky muttered as she closed the book, her mind to frazzled by the day's event's to concentrate on studies.

"It really is too bad your parent's can't see how talented you are, how passionate you are about your studies, how ambitious you are. You'd make a wonderful doctor, Pop even said so." Kyle piped up as he sat in a chair near Sky his fingers fiddling nervously with the sandy blond hair that framed his face. His father was head nurse at St Mongo's hospital, and had told Sky during a visit to the Murrow home that the hospital really needed a doctor like the one that Sky wished to become.

"Yeah well your Pop almost got fired for 'encouraging false hopes' as my mother put it." Sky said to the boy as she narrowed her eyes and instantly regretted her harsh behaviour. "I'm sorry, It's just... I don't think she's kidding this time, and the person she's chosen is just...vile! I saw him picking on younger students the other day, and rumour has it that he's even been marked!"

"What?" Riena exclaimed and stood all at once. "You can't mean... The guy Potter was talking to Granger about in Potions class?" Sky nodded and stood as well in order to head towards the girl's dormitory.

"I think I'll head to bed guys, I'm tired." As they watched her retreat up the winding staircase.

"Who is the guy?" Kyle asked as he also got up to leave, not really wanting to watch as the Cordellos said their good nights. However the name that Riena uttered caused him to stop in his tracts.

Kyle, who was utterly infatuated with Sky, even though he knew the difficulty that there may be if she ever did return his feelings, knew he could never, even if he had been a pure blood, earn favour over Sky's parent's if this boy was the competition.

"Why?" He asked himself as he crawled into bed. " Why did it have to be Draco Malfoy."

123

Draco smirked as he pulled Pansy close. She straddled his lap and giggled as he opened her blouse a little more.

"Draco, not in front of everyone!What will Crabb and Goyle think?" She said feigning innocence as she helped him undo it a little more. Truth was no one had the guts to go against his wishes. Not now that he had been marked anyway.

Thinking of the mark caused it to burn slightly in a reminder of his task. With that reminder he stood suddenly and allowed the girl on his lap to fall to the floor.

"Ouch! Draco! What the..?" She sputtered at his feet rubbing her bottom while Crabb and Goyle laughed hysterically.

"I don't have time for this." Draco muttered as he began to walk off. Pansy stood and grabbed his hand. "Is this about her Draco?"

Draco glared at her, his eyes narrowed and his mouth drawn in a thin line. Figures she would remind him of the letter he had received from his mother a little while ago, she was still trying to grasp at the few desperate holds she had at a family. That was why he'd gotten the letter. As if he needed something to distract him from his task.

The Dark Lord would go crazy if he knew that Draco was being distracted by his mother's meddling. However what was Draco going to do? Tattle on his own mother? Besides the girl his mother had in mind had her own connections with the Dark Lord. Her father being Equal to what his father was before he lost favour.

"She sure is a pretty little thing. You know I'd understand, but Draco." Pansy pulled herself close to him and touched her hand to his cheek. "She'll never understand you like I do, she'll never worship you like I do, don't go Saturday."

Draco smiled. Her display was almost touching, and if he hadn't already made up his mind. He was going to work on something on Saturday but he was going on the date with the Calls girl like his mother wanted.

"Stay out of my business Pansy, I'll do what I want when I want. It has nothing to do with you." Draco sneered as he turned to walk towards the Boys dorm but then changed his mind. The dingy grey was getting to him and he figured it would be good to get a head start on what he needed to get done. His head and his body alive with the sensations that Pansy and the mark had caused.

"So your Mother put a bid in for the Calls chick for you? How fair is that? Not only do you get everything you want but you get everything everyone else wants?" Some older Slytherin muttered giving Draco a hard time. He turned his eyes on him in a glare that promised a lot of pain.

"Do you really want to start something? It's not like you had a chance with her anyway, your papa doesn't have enough money to bid on her and your no Ravenclaw or mudblood, so it's not like you could win her heart." Draco growled as he walked away. "Give up, she'll be mine in no time."

Truth was Draco had very little interest in the little blood traitor. But he did want the same as his mother. His family back together once again. If the girl was the key to that then, he would just do what had to be done.

Your going to get stood up on Saturday, she wont go, it'll just be you and an empty seat, then her mother will give up on your generous offer and find her a new little match and it'll be done." The boy continued.

"What makes you so sure that is what's going to happen?" Draco challenged as he tried to escape the prying boy before he made his way towards the room of requirement.

"That's how it's been for every guy up until now. You'll never get Sky unless your willing to fight for her. And she's not that important to you is she, your not willing to fight for her are you?" Draco sneered at the uncertainty in the boy's vice.

"Does it matter?" Draco laughed as he finally shook off the boy and entered the room of requirement, he was going to have to work hard if he wanted to have some free time. If this Sky girl was as uninteresting as she seemed he'd have his mother cancel the engagement and that would just be the end of things concerning the betrothal.

Shaking his head slowly he pushed thoughts of Sky from is mind. He had work to do after all.

123

Riena sighed in contentment as she sunk into her bed glancing over at the closed curtains of her friends four poster bed.

For that past two years Sky, Kyle, Ex and herself had held and maintained the top marks in their grade, their year, and if it hadn't been for a certain over achieving Gryffindor, the best in their grade or the whole school.

It wasn't any surprise to them when three of them were made Prefects .Ex and his Quiditch Captains badge coveted him the same privileges as the prefects, so even though responsibilities had managed to lay themselves as obstacles in their way, the four of them remained the closest of friends.

Truth was, as far as students were concerned, the four of them were the best, maybe that was why Riena had so much difficulty understanding why Sky's parents would try to trap her like they were trying to.

Riena was also worried about her friend, she'd seen a change in Sky since summer vacation and it was starting to worry her. She used to be a perky outgoing girl, but for some reason, her once outgoing friend was now inverted and very quiet. She and everyone else had tried to reach out to Sky and help but it was all to little effect.

A mere touch on Sky's arm had caused her to flinch away and run to her dorm to hide in her bed. No one could.

123

Sky heard her friend slip under the covers and frowned at the black mark on her arm that burned her skin.

Her parent's had insisted that she be marked as soon as possible, arguing to the Dark Lord that their only daughter was about to be corrupted by the temptation of Mudbloods and blood traitors. The Dark Lord had been more than willing to break his own rules in order to have a talented witch like Sky on his team.

Settling beneath her blankets she sighed as the realization hit her. Her soul was no longer her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Summery of last chapter**_

_**Sky Calls and Draco Malfoy just received the news in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Their parents meddling seemed to have affected more than just the two of them. Their secrets are looked at under a very blurry magnification perhaps now things will Clear Up?**_

**AN; I tend to get carried away when I get inspired and write and write until I run outta steam. So my chapters may appear in chunks, sorry bout that. I also like to write from all sorts of different perspectives, something I wish some authors would do because there is so much more to tell, as you may have seen the 123 signals a perspective change.**

Ex smiled as the game unfolded before him, as a chaser he was usually interested in the chaser's moves but it seemed that Potter had put together a pretty decent team this year, Ravenclaw had always preformed decently in games against Gryffindor but he was worried about their chances this year. Ex however was a very visual learner, and if he was learning anything it was that he'd have to make sure his Keeper and Chaser's were in top shape.

The Weasley girl was quite the force to be reckoned with as she tore back and forth across the field after the quaffle, like some sort of Deamon after a soul of the highest value. He smirked to himself as the game continued underway. Riena, never having really been one for the beautiful game was on his one side, even she was getting into it. Starting a rousing chorus of Weasley is our King with Kyle. Sky sat in her seat a book on her lap, her attention barely on the game. She usually didn't even attend games, not even the Ravenclaw ones, but Ex thought that she was hoping that Malfoy would be there, so she could talk him out of the plans that their parent's had already set into action. Harper was substituting for him however.

So when she got up Ex did nothing, didn't stand in her way or ask her why like Riena and Kyle did, or offer to go with her like Kyle. Maybe it was because he knew where she was going. Maybe it was because he knew nothing he did or said would stop her.

Sky and he had their own history but that was before he realized how important Riena was to him. Now she was one of his best friends and he really hated how she was behaving lately, worrying everyone, he hated how she had suddenly become the centre of all their attentions, they were always watching her now, because of her parents, but even more so because of the boy that had been chosen this time.

It wasn't like he had anything against the Malfoy's but like Sky's parents,the Malfoy's were avid supporters of the Dark Lord. Sky had said time and time again that she understood some of the dark Lords points but she didn't believe in his methods. Ex was terrified that the Malfoy's would drag her into a world she shouldn't ever have to be in, a world of death and corruption.

Ex shook his head and turned his attention back on the game, wondering just how many extra practices he would have to schedule for the team to be in the same shape as the clearly well crafted Gryffindor team.

123

Sky lifted her head from the book as she entered the castle and she closed it sharply marching directly towards the Room of Requirement, smiling in frustration when she saw the two goons of Draco's patrolling the hall in disguise.

"Nice one Draco." She murmured as she slipped past them and caused the room to appear, she wasn't at all surprised when, as soon as she entered the room, a stunning spell was shot in her direction, she ducked and winced at the burnt mark it left on the wall.

"Sorry, but my Death Eater Daddy taught me better than that." She muttered as she turned her eyes to his and watched in quiet satisfaction as his widened and he lowered his wand.

"How did you find out?" Sky rolled her eyes and sat near the closet looking at him as she placed the book in her hands on the floor beside her.

"Did you really think the Dark Lord would place his plan in the hands of one person?" Sky lifted her eyebrows in question sighing when it turned out that it was indeed what he had thought. "It seems that my Parents think my friends are a bad influence on me, and the Dark Lord seems to believe you may need some help to get this thing working. Th-"

Before she was allowed to finish Draco darted forward and grabbed her arm, before she had a chance to grab for her wand, she stared at him as he pushed back her sleeve and revealed the tensor bandage that she had wrapped around her arm.

"Using Muggle methods to hide it? Maybe your parents are right." He said as, with a wave of his wand they fell to the ground and revealed the mark, still red and irritated. "Burns doesn't it?" Sky hissed as he brought the tip of his wand down on the mark and tried to grab her arm back. But Draco seemed to have other plans as he pulled her close to him, she could smell mint on his breath as he spoke. "How do you expect to help me if you can't hide a little bit of pain like that? All someone has to do is touch your arm and you'll blow the whole thing."

Sky narrowed her grey eyes at the boy and with a good tug , took her arm out of his grasp and stumbled backwards away from the boy.

"Why don't you just leave that to me? And look in that book, it has some tips on fixing magical items, got it from the restricted section." Sky moved towards the door.

"How did you-"

"I'm a Prefect, and have some of the highest marks in the school, guess that's why the dark Lord thought no one would suspect me." Sky sighed as she tried to continue out the door, but found her path blocked when a table moved into her path.

"Your also friends with a part Muggle, so why are you helping him?"Draco asked and for a second she thought that she heard genuine curiosity in his voice.

"I don't have a choice, well I do, but I can do some good in this world but in order to do so I have to stay alive, just like you."Sky muttered waving her wand and causing the table to move out of her way. " The logic is sound, two wizards breading should create a wizard of twice the power, but then how does that explain wizards like Granger... Just because we believe we should keep ourselves pure doesn't mean killing them, butchering Muggles... There has got to be a better way of keeping those beliefs without hurting people."

With that thought she left Draco to do his work smiling as she removed the spell she had put on his lackeys and made her way to the common room, at the very least, her mother wouldn't be able to scold her about ruining her chances now, if anything...At the thought she scowled... She had endeared herself to the boy. She had helped, as the Dark lord asked, now she could wash her hands of the whole business and be done with it.

After the game, her friends returned to a smiling friend who had managed to get some snacks from the kitchens.

"So..." Riena started after hours of pleasant conversation. Everyone was ignoring the elephant in the room up until this point, Sky could even see Ex and Kyle aiming kicks at Riena's shins to stop her from mentioning it. It must have been destined however because she saw both Kyle and Ex wince as their kicks missed. "You going out with Malfoy tomorrow?"

Sky didn't say anything, she simply got up and nodded before leaving the room. Riena followed and Sky turned smiling at the group.

"Seriously, It's okay, I just have to use the washroom." She saw the speculative looks they were all giving her and sighed. "Honest guys that's all it is."

"I'll go with you then," Riena said and Sky nodded, they left for the bathroom to the sound of Kyle yelping slightly as Ex tried to get his attention.

"Why do you suppose they always have to go together?"

"Dunno? Teamwork?" Kyle suggested causing Ex and even Riena and Sky, who were still within earshot to laugh.

123

Draco smiled to himself as he looked at the little bit he had accomplished for the day. It wasn't much but it was more than he had accomplished up until now. Looking down at the mangled apple he rolled from one hand to the other he sighed.

It had managed to travel this time, damaged as it was. It went from one to the other. This brought him to the thought that perhaps the girl would be of some help to him after all. She seemed perfectly happy to sit back and allow him all the glory for the task anyway. Now there was just the matter of the homework he owed McGonagall .

Sitting down in one of the comfortable grey chairs that adorned the Slytherin common room he waited patiently for his peers to return from the game. Sure enough some unsuspecting seventh year with glasses wandered into the common room and was ambushed and intimidated into service. A bag of knuts tossed into her lap.

When his homework was completed, flanked by Crabb and Goyle he made his way to dinner

with the rest of the student body. Very much aware of Potter's eyes lingering upon him as he ate. Feigning he was ill, he didn't eat much. Instead he stuffed a couple pumpkin pasty's in his pockets for later, when his appetite came haunting and left before his gluttonous goonies he hurried of to find Sky. Wanting to thank her for her help and remind her of their plans for tomorrow.

It was quite out of character for him, but seeing as they were both well aware of what may happen should they fail, he was truly grateful to her for the aid she had given him by providing that book. Because of that, when he nearly caught up to her he had no reservations against yelling her name to get her attention.

His smirk grew into a sly smile as her entire group of friends turned around and he saw her eyes widen in surprise. His smile fading when the redheaded friend of hers stood in his way.

"What do you want with her Malfoy? She's not some play thing, not a toy." He said causing Malfoy to snarl inwardly.

"Kyle stop, It's okay" Sky's soft voice echoed over the silent tension as she peeked out from

behind the boy and offered Draco a small smile.

"Yeah, filthy Mudblood, mind your ow-" Draco found himself silenced again as a wand tip touched his jaw.

"Take it back Malfoy." The other boy, with shoulder length black hair said. Draco was about to

tell the boy that he wasn't afraid of his little tricks when Sky intervened again.

"What did you want Draco?" She asked as she stepped forward and pushed her friends arm causing him to gently lower his wand.

"To thank you, and to remind you of our plans for tomorrow evening. I hope you won't live up to that reputation of yours."

Content with the look of absolute shock on Sky and her friends faces he made his way in the opposite direction smirking as the other students in the hall looked on after him, questioning his odd behaviour.

123

Ex scowled after the boy

"What was that really about Sky?" Kyle asked at her side as they all turned to the girl who had been the apparent cause of the disruption, also the one who had been the only thing keeping it from being an all out duel.

"I helped him with some homework is all." She answered and Kyle moved from Ex's side to her's.

"So your going through with it? Your going to date him and marry him like your parents want? They all could hear the desperation in his voice.

Kyle's crush on Sky was no real secret. The interesting thing was that, somehow the group of friends had managed to pair off almost perfectly, with Riena and Ex together, and Kyle liking Sky. The only thing that stopped this from happening was Sky's feelings and her parent's meddling. It was common knowledge that Sky's parents would never allow it. So maybe that explained why the only person oblivious to Kyle's feelings was the person that they were directed towards.

"I get it," Ex piped up, causing everyone's attention to turn to him. "Your not going to fight it this time, because every time you do, they just give you a worse candidate and move the date of 'your doom' closer...Am I right?"

When Sky nodded the subject was dropped.

"Hey, I've got detention tomorrow, can you pick up some sweets for me in Hogsmead before your date?" Ex asked Sky as he put one arm around her shoulder, the other around Riena's. With that everyone's attention was turned to the fact that their friend had got detention for the first time since his coming to Hogwarts. Ex smiled in return to the soft look of gratitude that Sky sent him while Riena continued with her scolding.

"Figures you'd get detention the one time you owe me a butterbeer." Riena muttered, her arms now crossed over her chest in sulking.

"That 's right! Little Riena doesn't drink Meed." Kyle said poking fun at their innocent friend. Riena was opposed to Meed solely because they weren't allowed to drink it before now. Now that they were allowed she hadn't plucked up the will to drink it.

"But...you guys..."Ex interrupted her.

"You know they're right, you really should live a little Riena, and your really one to talk Kyle. The only time you've drank meed was when Sky practically forced it down your throat at your birthday." Ex said to the two, upon the mention of Kyle's name he lowered the arm around Riena's shoulder and poked the boy.

"It's true, you guys act like just because your a Prefect you have to be 'Perfect'!" Sky muttered and Ex nodded his agreement as the group stopped by one of the large windows and lounged about it. There was still about an hour before they needed to be in the common room.

"That settles it, tomorrow while I'm in detention and your getting treated to a lavish dinner Sky, these two are going to have some real fun." Ex said with a laugh as he pulled his friends up onto the window sill. Leaning back a little too far causing looks of terror to remove the colour from Kyle and Riena's faces.

"If it kills them apparently." Sky muttered as she held back a small chuckle.


End file.
